underfellfandomcom-20200223-history
Flowey
Flowey the Flower is the deuteragonist and Frisk's companion in the true Pacifist Route of Underfell. He is also the heroic antagonist in the Genocide Route. History Before he was Flowey, he was Asriel, King Asgore and Toriel's son. After his Chara died of a bee pollen overdose, Asriel used Chara's soul to cross the barrier. He became the Hyper Angel of Life. He gave Chara their wish of dying peacefully in a bed of golden flowers. Unfortunately, the humans thought he killed Chara. Asriel refused to fight and showed mercy, which the humans didn't accept, so Asriel got brutally attacked and burned. While barely alive, he made it back to the Underground where he died. His dust blew onto a bed golden flowers, one was then injected with determination. He became a living flower. Afraid of what his parents might think, he ran away. The king was so devastated that he held an even stronger grudge against humanity and declared war. Toriel left Asgore and a new rule has been declared. That rule is "Kill or Be Killed". Flowey, like his Undertale counterpart, still believes in the "Kill or Be Killed" motto but is more on the "Be Killed" side. However, after meeting Frisk, he starts to believe in a new motto, "Save and Be Saved". Appearance Flowey is shown to look the same as his Undertale counterpart. However, the petals are shown to be torn, similar to how Flowey appears at the end of the Photoshop Flowey fight. His eyes are black. His face is peach and his petals are gold. Personality Flowey Flowey is shown to be similar to Undertale Asriel - usually happy, but can also get upset and cry a lot. He is afraid of the monsters of the Underground and terrified of King Asgore, despite him being his father. As stated before, Flowey follows the "Kill or Be Killed" motto, but is more on the "Be Killed" side. After meeting Frisk, however, he comes up with his own new motto, "Save and Be Saved." Flowey has the same powers as his Undertale counterpart, which is firing friendliness pellets. He can manipulate the pellets so they can either heal or damage things. He can also change faces. But instead of using them to show an evil personality, he uses them to show other monsters that he's not weak. Alpha Flowey In the Genocide timeline, Flowey can't let you leave, for the sake of innocent humans that may live above that you might kill. Flowey steals the six souls and transforms into Alpha Flowey to finish you. This battle comes after the Sans fight, and is the final battle of the genocide route. Asriel Dreemurr the Hyper Angel of Life Genocide route After losing to you as Alpha Flowey, Flowey is about to give up, but then realizes that if he gives up now, humanity and the rest of the monsters WILL perish. Knowing that the fate of the whole world is on his shoulders now, Flowey generates enough determination to transform to become Asriel Dreemurr, the Hyper Angel of Life. Pacifest route In the Pacifest timeline, Flowey has grown very attached to you, and upon realising that the end is near and that he will be stuck in the Underground, even when the barrier breaks, attacks you to try and prevent you from leaving. He steals the six human souls and forges a seventh soul out of his sheer determination to make you stay with him. This transforms him into Asriel Dreemurr, the Hyper Angel of Life, and though out the fight he continues to beg for you to stay with him, not wanting to lose you 'again'. Relationship Frisk - Flowey accompanies Frisk across the Underground. Asgore - Flowey is terrified of Asgore, despite him being his son. Sans - Sans and Flowey hate each other. ---- Category:Characters Category:Heroes